


one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster

by ska1224



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Character Death (mentioned), F/M, Fluff and Angst, The Mighty Nein (mentioned) - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Tusk Love, brief mentions of injuries and fighting in first three paragraphs, trans fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: prompt from tumblr: "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."





	one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written something in like.......... months and i didn't edit this so i apologize for any errors !

The fight was going to shit.

Caleb was bleeding badly. Nott had ran out of bolts for her crossbow. Beau’s arm was broken. Yasha and Caduceus were holding on, but just barely. Fjord stood in front of Jester protectively, cutting at the monster with his falchion, as she tried to heal Caleb through her duplicate.

A roar ripped out of the monster’s throat, causing Jester to drop her duplicate as her limbs locked up in fear. Forcing herself to relax, to save her friends, to not let anyone get hurt again, she turned to the monster just in time to see it cast a psychic attack on Fjord. Jester watched as Fjord fell backwards, and she ran forward and caught him in her arms.

Blood was trickling from his nostrils and out of the corners of his eyes. Bruises blossomed on any part of his body that was visible. His breathing was strained and barely there. Fjord’s head lolled as Jester adjusted him closer.

She screamed.

~

Blinking his eyes open, Fjord let out a quiet whimper. He felt like he was underwater, his vision blurry and the sounds around him muffled. His head was pounding in a manner that he could only equate to being hungover and having Beau punch him in the face. He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back gently.

After a few minutes of sitting and breathing, things started to come into focus. He was in some kind of room--wait, was this their inn room? When did they get back here? A frown tugged his features down and he glanced to his left. Jester was perched on the edge of a chair, obviously concerned.

“Jes…” Fjord tried to talk but he felt like he had swallowed sand.

Jester perked up. “Oh! Wait just a minute Fjord!”

She went over to the nightstand and poured a glass of water. Fjord gratefully took a drink with Jester’s hands over his shaking ones, helping steady him.

“Jester,” Fjord began again, his voice much smoother this time, “What happened?”

A quick, nervous smile twisted Jester’s features. Fjord knew that smile came when Jester had bad news she wanted to brush off.

“Well, we were fighting that big, scary monster! And everyone was really hurt and then you… you got really hurt! You fainted… straight into my arms, like Oskar! You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes, Fjord.”

Jester was trying to joke, but it was obvious to Fjord that her smile was wavering and tears were threatening to spill. He placed a hand on her cheek and she automatically leaned in to it.

“And then, well, I don’t really remember a lot because I was so scared and all… but we beat the monster and we rushed back here! Caduceus helped heal the others and I’ve been here with you!”

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Jester. I truly am. I was hurtin’ from the last fight and I should’ve asked you to heal me, but it’s just the you’d exhausted yourself and I didn’t want to worry you none.” his voice was soft and gentle.

“I understand Fjord. But after Molly…” Jester’s voice broke and she looked down at her hands. After a moment, she looked him in the eyes again, tears staining her cheeks. “I couldn't lose you too. I was so worried.”

“C’mere darlin’.” Fjord pulled Jester from her chair beside the bed and tucked her in beside him.

Jester’s heart fluttered at the name. She bit her lip and looked up to Fjord, placing her head on his shoulder. “Fjord? I forgot to say, but I took your binder off. You weren’t breathing well and I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s alright. I understand why you did it and I thank you for watching out for me. You mean a lot to me. Thank you, Jester. For everything you’ve done.”

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Fjord’s cheek. “You’re welcome, Fjord. But just be more careful from now on, okay? If you need healing, just tell us! We’ll figure it out. We all care for you a lot! You’re so cool and nice and no one wants to see you hurt, especially me.”

Fjord pressed a soft kiss to Jester’s temple, then buried his nose into her hair. “Do you mind readin’ to me? I’m a bit too tired to do much else and would enjoy your company.”

Jester’s face lit up, her sharp fangs revealed in her bright smile. “Of course! Let me just get my book from my pack!”

She was gone from the bed to the other side of the room in a flash, where Fjord could hear her tossing things out of her pack and onto the floor. After a few moments, she came back and crawled into bed, snuggling up beside him. Jester eagerly cracked open her now worn copy of Tusk Love and began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> title from a fob song because i can't think of a better title at this point lksjdkf


End file.
